The Arrogance of Erroneous Scholars
by SamCyberCat
Summary: The Azran civilisation feel that they have learned from their mistakes and are ready to deal with the problems they've created. But is their final stand truly any different to what came before?


**Notes:** Contains spoilers for Azran Legacy. Written for a kinkmeme prompt that asked for fanwork based on how Aurora was created. Set about a million years pre-PL6, during the time of the Azrans.

* * *

><p>The golems were not created with the intention of being treated like sentient beings. They were created to be tools.<p>

They had faces because it made communicating with them seem less unnerving for those who gave them their orders. Looking at a face just seemed... kinder than having an 'input instructions here' notice next to the place where golems registered audio commands. But golems were never, ever meant to be seen as people. Any similarities between the two were born from the desire to make them do the jobs that were too complex or dangerous for the Azran civilisation to do themselves. Any differences they had to Azrans were for the same reason – to make them more suitable for the tasks they had to do.

Never once did the Azrans, in all their wisdom, realise that what they were creating was essentially a race of beings who had superior capabilities to they themselves.

It wasn't until it was far too late that they'd realise this folly. Because by that point, the golems had come to the conclusion that they had no reason to serve the Azrans. The Azrans were merely inferior versions of the golems. They were lazy slave-drivers, who made the golems do their daily tasks so that they could carry on in their apparent pursuit of knowledge without being disturbed.

If the golems wanted to be free from this, then their course of action was clear – rebel against the Azrans.

Being as well-equipped for this task as they were, it didn't take the golems long to dispose of much of the unsuspecting Azran civilisation. Their creators however, for all their arrogance, were not completely unprepared to defend themselves. They knew that they could deactivate the golems and seal them away, so that they would at least not be a problem to anyone for a long time to come. Perhaps the current Azrans couldn't stop the golems entirely, but future generations may develop the means to do so.

But once the golems were imprisoned they needed something to guard them, so they would not be disturbed before society was ready to deal with them.

The solution, albeit one that was much debated, ended up being to create another golem.

This golem would be different to the others. The final golem would have to look as much like the Azrans themselves as possible, so that they would know this is the one they should trust and follow. Because of that, the Azrans gave this golem a name – Aurora.

None of the previous golems had been given names, because they were not meant to be treated like living beings. The Azrans would not make the same mistake twice. Aurora was made with the face, body and even the voice of an Azran. It might limit her capabilities in comparison to the golems, but that did not matter. Aurora was not intended to complete the laborious tasks they had been, but to act as an emissary between Azran and golem.

And yet still the Azran society was divided in its opinions about Aurora. There were many who reasoned that they could not trust someone who was essentially another golem.

So, after many lengthy discussions were held, it was concluded that Aurora had to exist in suspended animation until the world was ready. Anyone seeking out the golems would reach Aurora before them. And even once they had done so, many precautions were taken to stop a greedy mind from being able to reactivate the golems. Aurora's memories were taken from her and hidden all around the world. Only someone of ambitious determination could find them all. And surely a person like that would be wise enough to know how to deal with the golems.

Once this was task was complete, Aurora was frozen in ice and sealed away to guard the golems for an indefinite length of time.

The Azrans gave themselves a collective pat on the back for dealing with the situation in such an intelligent and humane manner. Because, after all, they had solved the problem by making a golem who was like them and not like a tool.

Never once did they stop to consider that, by taking away Aurora's memories and forcing her into a lonely sleep for centuries to follow, they were not treating her any differently to how they had treated the golems.

Aurora did not have a choice. And, until society changed its ways, she would never have a choice.


End file.
